When Love Goes Missing
by Starlight and Moonshine
Summary: novel length, tragedy, drama, romance and tons of surprises along the way... Sirius goes missing and Larissa (his fiancee) goes searching for him.. she may have bit off more than she can chew.. (first part in a series of novel-length fics)
1. Once There, Now Gone

He turned on his side and saw that she was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of wonderful things, not a care in the world, a smile

Chapter One

Once There, Now Gone

He turned on his side and saw that she was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of wonderful things, not a care in the world, a smile playing upon her face. He smiled, thinking of what she could possibly be dreaming about. He had no doubt in his mind that it was of their future wedding, as she was always dreaming of it; he smiled again. Slowly as not to wake her, he slipped out of under the sheets and off the bed; dressing without a sound, he watched her fondly as he went about gathering his cloak and wand. Slipping on his boots, he kissed her forehead lightly and turned silently leaving the room. He was careful to miss the step that creaks while walking down the stairs to the front door, and then with a final glance up the stairs towards his bedroom, he departed.

Outside the sky was crystal clear, exposing the millions of stars that showered the heavens, and the wind was blowing a gentle breeze, it was the perfect night; he didn't want to go. But he knew; that for life to go on as it should, he must to force himself to leave what he had waited so long to have. He walked to the edge of the forest that surrounding the little cottage that he had learned to call home; andwith the whisper of a single word, and a swish of his cloak, he disappeared.

*

Larissa turned over in her sleep and reached out a hand to pull Sirius closer but her hand landed on empty sheets. She awoke with a start, looking around curiosity running through her, then panic, and then the realization that maybe he just couldn't sleep; she got up, wrapped a robe around her and made her way downstairs. She hated not knowing where he was.

There was an eerie silence about the house, she thought as she went down the steps. Something wasn't right.She could feel it. The panic began to set in again as she reached the landing, and went to the kitchen, only to find it empty. She went to the living room, but he wasn't there; so finally, her hopes of finding him diminishing, she went out on the frontporch. "Sirius!! Where the hell are you?!" she yelled desperately into the calm night's air.There was no reply.

She sat down in the kitchen, he wasn't in there of course, but she needed a coffee, her nerves were acting up. She didn't know what to do; he had never left without telling her where he was going, and now all of a sudden he's gone.She knew she was stupid to think it, but what if he had left her? She tried to put this thought out of her mind, but it was impossible. She could feel her eyes become damp. What if something had happen to him? He could be dead, lying in some gutter down a dark street? She couldn't hold it in anymore, she cried.

She couldn't let herself breakdown like this, there was no point in it; he wasn't dead, she told herself, she was going to find him. She got up and got dressed, with plans to go to Albus Dumbledore. He was, after all, the expert on these things. She drained the last of her coffee before marching out the door and apparating.

She re-appeared in front a large castle, walking through the gates and up the winding road. Once inside she went straight to Albus Dumbledore's office door, and knocked. "Hello, Larissa, what a pleasant surprise?" he was dressed in a white nightgown and a long nightcap, "But I do say your hours are quite strange for visiting friends." he stopped when he saw the look upon her face, "What's wrong dear?" he asked. 

"He's gone..." she said with desperation and extreme pain, "Sirius is gone..." she told him walking into the room.

"Larissa, what do you mean he is gone?" heasked not understanding.

"He's gone..." she repeated, sitting in one of the chairs which adorned the room, then standing again, "He just disappeared," she told the man that sat in front of her, as she paced the room.

"Now, now Larissa, I think you're over reacting..." Albus said in a soothing voice. 

"No I'm not. Something bad has happened to him. I know it. I can feel it. And... He's gone..." she whispered the last words croakily before she couldn't hold back her tears, and broke down completely falling in the chair that appeared magically behind her, "He's gone!! I woke up in the middle of the night to and he's not there! He has never left without telling me before!! I'm positive something has happened to him, or... unless he's left me..." she said sounding very depressed, putting her head in her hands. 

He looked at her and said very calmly, "Oh come now; he wouldn't have left you! And you know it." 

She smiled a little at his reassuring, but then resumed her saddened face. "But that still leaves us with the assumption that he has been murdered. And I'm afraid he has! I got that feeling when you just know something isn't right when I woke up. Something's happened, I know it has." She said returning to the other possibility.

"Now don't think that. I'm sure he's all right. Now, I will look for him in the morning, but I think its time you went home in case he comes back with a carton of eggs and a milk jug." he smiled, "It was nice seeing you again Larissa. Try not to worry. I'm sure he's all right." Larissa smiled as he walked her to the entrance of the castle, then said goodbye thanking him, and apparated away.

*

Larissa was trying her hardest to get to sleep, but it was proving to be impossible. She couldn't sleep without Sirius next to her. She couldn't concentrate not knowing where he was. With each increasing minute she was getting more worried and angry. She was worried that something might have happened to him. She was angry with him because he was gone and she didn't know where he was. _Damn him, she thought__, if only I didn't care so much, I could have gotten to sleep by now, and lord knows I'm dead tired; this is entirely his fault. She knew her thoughts weren't true and that it wasn't really his fault, but whom else could she blame? The possibility that he could have just left her, and she was here worrying abut him because of it made her all the angrier. She gave up. She got up out of the bed and too the kitchen to get something to eat. _

Once she was done getting her cookies and milk she brought them to the living room and started watching old reruns of 'I Love Lucy'. 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, and 7:00 had come and gone. So when Larissa got up off the couch, the sun was just coming over the horizon, casting a warm through the windows of the cottage. She pulled off the quilt that had been wrapped around her; immediately the sense of safety it had provided was washed away, and the emptiness that was welling up inside of her showed its true colours. She could scarcely remember the last time she had been away from Sirius this long. She felt lost without his arms wrapped around her protectively, his soft voice, soothing; telling her it would be alright; like she was a small child. But she knew that she had to force herself to go on, what if he needed her? What if he was hurt and if she didn't find him he would die? She knew she couldn't sit there and cry, not while there was a chance that he was still out there, she needed to find him. So with a determination that didn't match the way she truly felt; she went up stairs and got dressed. 

She left for Albus Dumbledore's office, again. She knocked on his office door, and heard a faint "come in". She opened the door. Albus had changed from his nightgown and into his wizarding robes by now, his hat upon his head. 

"Hello, dear." He said, "You look dreadful, have you gotten any sleep at all?" he asked concerned 

"No. I've been up all night watching old reruns on the telly. He hasn't come back yet. Have you started looking? Have you found him?" Larissa asked eagerly 

"Yes I have started to look for him, and no I haven't found him." He said sounding very sorry that he hadn't found Sirius. 

"Oh okay. Well, I'm going to start looking for him. He has to be somewhere." She said crestfallen.

"All right," He said and he walked her to the door, opening it for her, "I'm sure he'll turn up. I'll keep looking for him." 

"Okay. Thanks." She said walking out of the castle just as the students began to make they're way to breakfast.

She disapparated to Remus's place from the outside the castle gates. She was determined to find Sirius, no matter what. She knocked on the door of Remus's small cottage. She heard the sound of feet moving around inside; soon enough Remus's face appeared in the doorway.

"Larissa, what a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!" he said once he had saw who was at the door. She walked in. Remus's cottage was a small one but cozy; from the outside it looked like a hut, there was not much to it; but inside it was huge, there was a spacious living room, with plush furniture and a fireplace that was blazing in the corner, the two bedrooms that were the upper floor were nicely decorated with interesting things that he had gathered on his travels.

He escorted her to the living room and sat in a large plush chair, she followed suit, sitting across from him, "So Larissa, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" he asked cheerfully, as he always did.

"Have you seen Sirius?" she asked eagerly.

"No; not lately, why?" he asked puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"Sirius disappeared last night." She told him bluntly.

"He what?!" Remus looked astounded, and maybe even a little irritated.

"I said; Sirius disappeared last night. I woke up in the middle of the night and he was gone. I went straight to Dumbledore. He told me he would search for him in the morning and that not to worry and that I should go home in case he comes back. Well, he didn't. So now I'm out looking for him. So you have no idea where he could possibly be?" she said, her hopes of getting information out of Remus disappearing.

"Oh my…. I'm sorry Larissa I have no idea." He said concerned. "I want to help you search. I'll get my cloak and start right now. He can't have gone far."

"Thanks a lot Remus, I appreciate it." she said, "I'm going to go home now and owl Harry, to see if he knows anything."

"Okay. That's a good idea." He answered walking out the door with her and apparating away.

*

When Larissa walked into the house it felt like there was a void missing, it was so quiet; it was so unusual not to hear Sirius walking around, a file in his hands, trying to concentrate on work; he always failed miserably though. She shook the memory out of her head, walking to the backdoor where Pickles; the sooty owl Sirius and her had found on their trip to Australia; was hooting softly in her cage. Larissa opened her cage, letting her hop onto her shoulder, nipping at her ear. She then grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and began her letter.

__

_Dear Harry,_

How are you dear? I hope school is going well for you; you have your NEWTS coming up soon, don't you? Well I hope you're not studying too hard, it takes the fun out of everything. Have you done any evil slaying lately? I hope you whip his arse by the way; he needs to learn that his place in the scheme of things is six feet under, in a wooden box. But I'm getting carried away with myself here; you know how to deal with slime like him, so I'll leave it up to you. Sorry if I'm interrupting your Quidditch practice with this letter, I'll let you go now.

_Larissa_

_P.S. Have you seen Sirius lately, he seems to have disappeared, and no one know where he is. If you see him please tell him that I'm worried sick, and that when he gets home he's in for biggest lecture of his life._

__

_Larissa carefully rolled up the parchment, tying it to Pickles' leg with a green ribbon, "Get this to Harry, at Hogwarts." She told the owl, who promptly flew out of the open window._

*

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione eating lunch when the black owl flew through the open window above their heads. 

It was Hermione who first noticed it, "Hey, Harry; isn't that Pickles?" Harry looked up from his soup in the direction that she was pointing.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what Sirius wants this time?" With that, Pickles landed on Ron's head, causing him to spit out his pumpkin juice, all over Seamus who was sitting across from him.

"Thanks Ron, I needed a shower today," he said sarcastically, wiping the juice off his face with a napkin.

Ron ignored Seamus' glares, and turned his attention to the bird perched on his head, "Ger off," he said, shooing Pickles onto the table, where she began eating his sandwich, 'Does he train her to annoy me?"

Hermione tried to calm Rom down, "She's just found of you, she thinks you're sweet."

Ron's ears went pink, "Well someone tell her that eating my lunch will not get my affection."

Hearing this Pickles snapped at Ron's fingers and hopped over to Harry, sticking out her leg for him to take the letter.Harry opened the letter, a smile appearing on his face as he read the first line, "It's from Larissa." She was the only one who made him feel like having to destroy the dark lord was no big deal; but his smile quickly faded into concern as he finished reading.

"That doesn't make sense," Hermione told Harry after he explained what the letter had said, "Sirius loves her, why would he just up and leave?"

Ron looked up from Pickles, who was trying to get her beak in his soup, "maybe he didn't," he shrugged.

"But he's gone," Hermione said like it was the answer to every question in the world.

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "What if he was taken; you know, kidnapped." 

"But he's an Auror, he wouldn't let himself be kidnapped, they're trained to avoid things like that," Hermione tried to reason, but both Harry and Ron were looking sceptical.

"How do you avoid being kidnapped if someone comes up behind you and knocks you out?" Ron pointed out; and Harry laughed at the look failure that appeared on Hermione's face. 

Harry tuned out the argument that had erupted between his friends about whether or not Auror's were capable of overcoming the Stupefying charm; to write back to Larissa.

_Dear Lar,_

_I hope you aren't going crazy about Sirius' lack of being. I know it's not like him to just go off like this, but I don't think you should kill yourself over it, like I know you're doing. We're getting a free weekend, so if you like I'll hop on the train and come see you. _

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm coming, whether you like it or not!!_

__

He tied the letter around Pickles, who was enjoying Ron's not forgotten soup, and told her to go to Larissa.

Later that night, while the three of them were sitting around the fire, doing potions homework; Harry stood and looked at his watch, then walked out of the common room. Hermione glanced up as the portrait closed behind him, "Where's Harry going?"

Ron shrugged, "Dunno," then went back to the long sheet of parchment that lay in front of him, blank.

Hermione rose from her chair, and walked up to the boys' dorms, to Harry's bed. Opening his trunk she pulled out the old, yellowing parchment, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she muttered and the sheet came to life. She quickly found Harry's dot on the Marauders map, it was heading for the front entrance, "Mischief managed," the parchment when blank, and Hermione ran out of the common room.

When she reached the entrance hall Hermione saw the train pull up, and Harry get on, "Harold James Potter!!! Just what do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him as he leaned out of the doorframe. He just shrugged, "Don't you know that if leave school You~Know~Who is going to be able to attack you!?!?" Again Harry shrugged, and the train began to move.

"I'll be right back," and the train rolled out of sight, leaving Hermione standing alone on the platform. 

"Humph, one of these days he's going to get himself killed," she muttered, walking back to the common room.

*

The train ride was long and boring, but eventually Harry arrived at Godric's Hollow. He walked up the steps to Larissa and Sirius's cottage, paused for a minute in thought when he reached the door; then finally, he knocked.

Larissa appeared at the door. Her normally sparkling blue eyes were dull, and had dark circles under them; it was obvious she hadn't gotten any sleep. Larissa was a tall woman, her medium brown hair had blonde highlights that shaped her face; her thin body was well built, making her quite beautiful. But her eyes were always the first thing that people noticed they were on most occasions, full of energy and life. But at the moment she looked dreadful.

"Hello, Harry. It's nice of you to visit." She smiled, sounding welcome, but unenthusiastic. 

"Hello, Larissa. Thanks for the warm welcome.Can I come in? I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look dreadful; you haven't been sleeping, have you?" Harry greeted her somewhat formally.

"Sorry... Yes you can come in." she said smiling meekishly. She moved aside allowing him to enter; he passed her and sat down at the kitchen table. She followed suit.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" she asked cheerfully, Harry could tell it was an act, for the smile did not reach her eyes.

"I want to know exactly what happened.' He said bluntly, he knew beating around the bush would do no good.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed, "I thought that you might have know where he was."

"Well, I might not know where he is, but if you tell me what happened I may be able to help." He replied, resting a hand gently on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Well; okay, here goes nothing. Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

"At the beginning, when did he go missing?" Harry enquired.

"While I was asleep, it was the night before yesterday." She explained slowly as if trying to find some hidden message in what she was saying.

"Okay, so start from that night, tell me what you did?" he told her.

"Well, that day Sirius had taken me out for a romantic dinner; he was being so sweet. When we were ready to call it a night, we walked home and," she paused, trying to think of anything she might have missed, "went to bed." Harry smirked.

"Okay, so then what?" he asked; she eyed him suspiciously, before continuing on.

"Well, sometime around three in the morning, I reached out for him in my sleep and he just wasn't there. I woke up to look for him. I looked in the kitchen; he wasn't there. I looked in the living room; he wasn't there. I searched the whole house; I even looked outside and he wasn't there; so I went to Dumbledore immediately." She said as if she was recalling the memory to herself, trying to make Sirius magically reappear, and tell her it was all a bad dream.

"Okay, so what do you think happened to him? You knew him best." He asked her, then immediately wished he hadn't.

"Oh god Harry; anything could have happened to him! He could have been kidnapped; murdered; he could have left me for some floozy; he could have just vanished from the face of the earth; Hell, he could have gone to Venus for all I know!" she said, her eyes getting bright with tears.

"Shhh," Harry tried calming her, "It'll be alright, we'll find him."

*

The forest was dark and smelled strongly of pine; when the dark mark shot out of the trees, clouding the forest over in a thick green smoke, it sent animals scattering from their homes, the only being that was in the forest willingly, was Ethan Crabbe. 

Crabbe was staring at the lifeless body of Sirius Black. It was stabbed at least twelve times. The site was disgusting.

So Crabbe grabbed the dead body around the waste, not caring if his robes were bloodied, and apparated away to tell the Dark Lord of his good deeds. 

Crabbe walked up to his master, carrying the body in his arms, smiling behind his mask.

"Here you are master." He said bowing down and dropping the body at his feet

"What is this?" said Voldemort kicking the body, looking down upon it

"It is the body of Sirius Black, master." 

"You killed him, did you?" he said, eyebrows raised that Crabbe, of all people, would kill Sirius Black

"Yes I did, master." He said

"Good work. You shall be rewarded."

"Thank you, master." Said Crabbe gratefully

*

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, filling out some Ministry papers, when there was a "tap tap" on his window. He looked up. There were 12 owls, flying just outside his window, carrying probably the largest package Dumbledore has ever seen.

He got up and let the owls in.They flew through the window and past him. Immediately they dropped the package and a letter on the floor, once they did this, they flew back out the window. Dumbledore picked up the letter, curiously, wondering what on earth this was.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I have a little present for you. I thought you might like it. One of my loyal Death Eaters gave it to me, and I didn't much care for it, so I thought, Why not give it to Dumbledore? Here you are. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did._

_Lord Voldemort_

__

He didn't want to, but Dumbledore knew it had to be done; he walked over to the package and opened it. He gasped and took a step back in horror. Inside was the body of Sirius Black. He turned from the sight. The stab wounds that covered the body made nearly unrecognizable; it was a bloody mess. Dumbledore was beginning to feel nauseous. He closed the parcel back up and called for McGonagall.

*

Harry and Larissa were sitting in complete silence, both of them pondering on what their next course of action would be; when Harry broke the silence.

"Well, I didn't come here for nothing. I'm going out to look for him," he said grabbing his cloak from the hat rack by the wall.

"All right, I'll get my cloak." She said, awaking from her zone out.

"No, you're staying here where you can't get yourself killed," Harry said pointing to her seat.

"Looks who's talking, Mr. I have to kill the Dark Lord before I can live a normal life," She said putting her finger in Harry's chest to add more emphasis on her words, "I'm going with you whether you like it or not!!"

Harry dropped his shoulder in obvious defeat, "Fine, but no heroic stupid stuff!"

Five minutes later, Harry and Larissa were in the forest just north of Kent searching for Sirius, when a woman suddenly apparated in front of them. Larissa jumped.

"Who are you?" Larissa asked in surprise.

"I'm Lindsey Baldwin. I'm a special Auror detective; I used to work with Sirius. I'm here to give you some bad news," the look on the woman's face was one that showed that this was no joke.


	2. I Don't KNow if I Can Last

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

****

**Harry, Larissa and Lindsey had apparated from the forest, back to Larissa's cottage when Lindsey had presented herself as the bearer of bad news. Now the three of them were sitting in the kitchen; Larissa with a can of Pepsi in her hands, which she held with a death grip.**

**"As I said before," Lindsey began, breaking the tense silence that had fallen on the three, "I have some rather unfortunate news."**

**When she pause Larissa looked about ready to explode with anxiety or make something explode, but Harry stopped her, "We know that already, what we'd like to know; is what happened."**

**Lindsey glared her little stuck up glare at Harry, "If you would let me continue I would tell you," she waited for Harry's interruption but it didn't come, "I was working undercover with the Death Eaters, when I…" she trailed off, unable to word her thoughts.**

**"Yes, go on," Harry urged her.**

**Lindsey tried again, 'Well…" **

**"Spit it out," Larissa ordered loudly.**

**Lindsey obeyed and said quickly; "Sirius-is-dead."**

**Harry looked at her like she was crazy, and the small blonde woman cowered in fear, "Can you repeat that; Maybe a little slower this time?"**

**She nodded, "Sirius is dead. I saw his body being brought into the camp, it was covered in blood."**

**Silence.**

**Harry looked from Lindsey who was shrinking back in her chair in fear; to Larissa who was turning an odd colour of red; then back again. He was about to speak when there was a loud cracking noise; then suddenly, without warning, there was glass flying through the air as the kitchen window behind him shattered. It was followed by a long continuation of clattering as all the glass in the house splintered into thousands of pieces. Then just as all the glass had settled, there was a deafening explosion outside making Lindsey and Harry run to the space where the kitchen window had been previously. They watched as the shed that Sirius and Larissa had kept their brooms in rocketed off the ground, only to land a few feet away in a multitude of pieces.**

**The two looked back at Larissa to find her sitting where she had been before, her body tense, and her face a deep crimson red, part of it bleeding from glass that had been lodged in her skin. Harry ran over to her, grabbing her by the forearms, shaking her violently, "Larissa?" he got no response, "LARISSA!!!" She just sat there, turning redder by the moment. Finally Harry took out his wand, "Stupefy!" he directed the curse at Larissa's body, and she was rendered unconscious, her face returning to its normal tan shade, and her body becoming limp.**

**A half an hour later, Lindsey and Harry were sitting in the living room; they had put Larissa to bed, a wet cloth on her forehead; repaired the windows magically, and tried to restore the shed, but failing miserably.**

**"That was scary," Lindsey said, pointing out the obvious, "I thought she was going to blow herself up."**

**Harry sighed and shook his head, wiping his hands on his robes, "She very well could have. I didn't think she would take the news so badly; she's usually so good with these things. She's a strong person."**

**Lindsey nodded, "I guess that's what happens when you love someone. All your strengths change, you become weakened when that part of you goes missing." She said thoughtfully.**

**Harry didn't reply, he was too caught up in his own thoughts to answer her.**

**"Harry?" He didn't move; Lindsey noticed that his eyes had gotten bright, and that there were tears rolling down his cheeks, "Harry, are you alright?"**

**This seemed to snap Harry out of his dream world; he nodded, wiping away the tears, "Yeah, I'm fine," he turned from where he was looking through the window to meet Lindsey's eyes, "It's just that, he is all I ever had; he was my family. And now, well; you know. Are you sure it was him?"**

**Lindsey nodded, a sombre look on her face, "it was him, I'm positive. I'm really sorry Harry; I'll miss him to-" She couldn't go on because she was interrupted by a high pitched scream.**

**~~~**

**It was dark, fog surrounded Larissa's feet. She was deep in a forest; the moon shining through the thick clouds casting only enough light for her to see the shadows in front of her. There was a path; she followed it; and as she walked memories flashed in front of her eyes; memories that were not hers.Memories of a Dark haired man who strongly resembled Harry, standing alongside a redhead woman with bright green eyes; memories of a young Remus, doubled over in pain, going through his transformation in the forbidden forest.****Memories of a house in ruins; a baby crying, and memories of a small, dark cell with a cold cement floor.Then the visions flashed to a house, boarded up and condemned, where Snape lay unconscious on the ground, Harry standing in the corner looking angry. Then she saw the Dementors closing in around her, sight getting blurry, and then finally going black.**

**When her vision returned to her, Larissa was in a courtroom, Harry beside her, she vaguely heard the judge say "innocent" before the memory was replaced with the face of a woman who had sparkling blue eyes; it was her; then Christmases where she, Harry, Remus, and Sirius were gathered around a blazing fire singing show tunes.She saw a ring and heard her voice saying "I will" as Sirius slid the ring onto her finger.**

**The memories were gone, replaced by the dark forest once more, she continued walking; but stopped abruptly as the trail ended and a path of blood began. She willed her body to stay in place, but was forced on as an unknown force kept her moving. The forest disappeared in the black along with the moon and the fog. **

**In front of her lay Sirius; surrounded by blood; a dagger lying at his side. He looked up at her; pain filled his normally caring eyes. A hand reached up for her, but fell as the body went limp, and died.Then she screamed.**

**~~~**

**Harry whipped his head in the direction of the stairs, a concerned look on his face. Then he shot out of his seat and bounded upstairs, out of sight. In her room, Larissa was thrashing around yelling out incoherently, trying to grab at something that wasn't there. **

**Harry was by her side in the blink of an eye, his hand grasped forcefully around her shoulders to stop her from hurting herself, "Larissa," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice, but he got no reply, "LARISSA!! Wake up!"**

**She shot straight up, her eyes wide with fear, sweat beading off her forehead; the sheets seized so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were white, "I saw him," she looked at Harry, desperation in her eyes, "it was horrible, he was just laying there. There was blood everywhere, and I couldn't help him; he died right before my eyes."**

**Harry shushed her, pulling her into his arms, letting her cry until her voice went hoarse, "I don't want to say it will all be okay," Harry said after her sobs had subsided, "because I know that is not the truth. Everything will not be okay, he's gone, and you loved him; you'll never be able to replace that."**

**Larissa looked up at Harry, "Yeah, it's just...He's all I had, and I miss him so much that my whole body hurts. And I know that he's not going to burst in with roses and kisses, and sweep me of my feet. But now he's never going to be able to do that again. And I'm going to have to live my life without him, and I don't want to. I love him with all of my heart."**

**Harry didn't have any comforting words for her this time; he was too lost in his own thoughts. His eyes had gone from their usual bright green to almost black, and were concentrated on a spot on the floor, it took a few minutes for him to return to life, and when he did he turned to her and said, "He's all I had too. He was my father when I didn't have one to turn to; but at the same time he was like a brother, keeping me in line and giving me advice. He knew what I had gone through, and I trusted him like no one else. Now I don't know who to look to, who to trust. There's no one left; first my parents, and now Sirius. Everyone I love keeps getting taken away. Is there a sign on my forehead that says, "Make me Miserable"? 'Cuz that what it feels like." **

**Larissa sniffled. The tears that she had tried so hard to keep at bay were now trickling silently down her cheeks, and pulled Harry up on the bed beside her, he looked lost, "You'll always have me, and you can count on that. I'll always be here for you to ask advice from, to trust, and to be the motherly figure who cooks Sunday dinner for you." She said; it was her turn to comfort him. There was a pause. "I don't know, maybe we'll both go crazy and end up in St.Mungo's."**

**There was a silence as Harry and Larissa thought of their separate futures, both without Sirius.**

**"I suppose it would make the Daily Profit happy if I went crazy, it would be a great front page," Harry said breaking the silence, "The boy who lived, living in St. Mungo's!" **

**Larissa sniffed and looked up at the young man, "How do you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"**

**Harry smiled, "I've had people saying things like 'it'll be okay', or 'everything's alright' to me all my life; it drives me up the wall, because I know that they're wrong. So I just ignore them and try to laugh it off. It worked right?"**

**She let out a short laugh, her smile failing to light up her face like it usually did, "Yeah."**

**Harry gave her his hand to help her stand and they walked down the stair in silence, not looking at each other, but the silence was broken by Larissa who had stopped on the first landing a disgusted look on her face, "That Lindsey girl isn't still here, is she?" Harry nodded, confused, "then I'm going back upstairs, she's horrible. I hate her."**

**"Why do you hate her?" Harry asked, "I think she's very nice; and not to bad looking either."**

**Larissa looked at him like he'd gone off his stool, "You're kidding right? I mean the way she just went and said that Sirius was dead; like it was no big deal." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.**

**"If you had been downstairs instead of up here dreaming; you would have heard her apologize about that. She's not good with words I guess." Harry shrugged.**

**"Good with words my ass." She said shortly, turning on heal and heading straight back to her bedroom. Harry sighed; this was going to be the longest day of his life.**

*****

**The days went by and still Larissa was in her room, and she wouldn't come out of it; Harry tried everything to get her to come out, but he couldn't.**

**Finally the day came when she stepped out of her bedroom, looking determined.**

**"Wow, look who's come to greet the world," Harry said. She said nothing, but glared at him. He looked frustrated.**

**She went passed him and picked up her cloak; then she promptly walked out the door.**

**"Where the hell do you think your going?!?" He shouted out the door at her.**

**She turned around, smiling, and said, "I'm going to avenge my lover."**

**"No!! Larissa, wait! Don't go!!" He said running up to her.**

**"And why not?" She said turning to face him once more.**

**He paused, and then said, "Because I don't want you to get killed too."**

**She looked at him trying to decipher the look on Harry's face, it was an odd mixture of concern and uncertainty, and "I'm not going to die. Someone else will be doing that."**

**"And I don't want you to kill anyone; Larissa, if you go looking for trouble you're going to find it! Hell, I never even had to go looking for it; it came straight to me. And you're the only thing I have that's even CLOSE to real family," He said worryingly, and maybe even somewhat bitterly.**

**"Look, Harry, I'm really sorry; but I'm going," she turned to walk down the front steps, "And don't worry about me; there's more than a few things you don't know about me." She winked. Larissa turned and apparated away. Leaving a very confused Harry.**

**"Well, there's only one thing left to do." He said talking to himself, and he grabbed his cloak and headed for the Hogsmeade train.**

*****

**Larissa had apparated to a graveyard. This place was familiar to her as the back of her own hand. She swiftly moved from tombstone to tombstone, so she could hear what the conversation was.**

**"Our next order of business," Voldemort was saying, "is Harry Potter." Perfect Timing, Larissa thought and crouched down to listen.**

**"He is still merely a boy, yet he has escaped our grasp more than once." Larissa nodded to herself, in agreement, "What is it that we can do to turn the tables to our advantage, what will make him come to us? I have been studying and hove come to a conclusion. We must go for the boy's weakness;" The cloaked figures around Voldemort gasped in astonishment, Harry Potter has a weakness? "Yes he has a weakness, he is human," Voldemort said to that, "He is loyal, he loves, this will be his downfall, he will die for those he loves..." there was a long pause after this. Larissa was starting to get a little worried; Voldemort was right. Harry would _die _to save another person's life. But who would this person be? "Black was to be the bait for my plan, but circumstances out of my control, has made this impossible..." Voldemort looked to a burly man two spaces away. Larissa glared at both of them. "Who is the person he cares about as much as his godfather, some one he trusts? Any suggestions?" he said cockily**

**"His friends, master. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."**

**"True... but they are at Hogwarts, so therefore protected by Dumbledore. That would never work." He said aggravated, "Any other suggestions?"**

**The voice of Luscious Malfoy, that she knew all to well, had spoken up, "Larissa Hahn." Murmurs spread like wildfire through the circle of Death Eaters, "She was Black's fiancée. She was to be Harry's godmother… She's most likely a mother type figure for him. He has lost his godfather... What could be worse than loosing his godmother too?" Larissa glared a murderous glare at him.**

**Voldemort thought about this... "Hahn would be very difficult to obtain... His friends would probably be easier than Larissa, but what you say about her is true... He has already lost his godfather... and loosing his godmother right after would be devastating… of course; He wouldn't live to see it though... No wait, yes he would; when he comes, we'll kill her and them him... All without uttering a word…" His face broke into a horrible smile**

**"When shall all this take place?" Lucious asked curiously.**

**"We'll capture her as soon as possible. And be ready for him." Larissa glared at him so hard, her eyes were probably popping out. Quickly she put a charm on herself, so that most searching spells would be useless in finding her. She was about to leave, because all the Death Eaters were apparating away, when she heard what she had come for.**

**The burly man that was two spaces away from Voldemort had walked up to him, bowed and spoke, "I'm really sorry, master. I had no idea that you were planning on using him in this plan. I thought I was doing a good deed."**

**"Indeed you were; but you are lucky that we were able to find a replacement, but you will have to be punished." He said, and placed the cruciatus curse on him. It was Ethan Crabbe. Larissa glared so hard at Crabbe, her eyes watered up and they started to hurt. She blinked and turned her head away.**

**Finally Larissa apparated away to the gates that lead to the Hogwarts grounds, as even Voldemort had apparated away.**

*****

**Not wanting to be seen by any of the students, particularly those of Death Eater parentage, Larissa placed a simple invisibility charm on herself, and walked, determinedly to the headmaster's office.**

**She was about to knock when she heard voices inside. She didn't see any harm in listening a little; so she placed her ear to the door.**

**"She's going to get herself killed! I have to find her!" It was the voice of Harry; Larissa imagined he was having a fit, storming around the room.**

**"Miss Hahn can take care of herself." Dumbledore said calmingly.**

**"And another thing. What don't I know about Larissa? She said there are some things I don't know about her?" Harry must have been frantic.**

**"And she is indeed correct. There are things you don't know about her." Dumbledore remained unfaltering to Harry's pleas.**

**"Then tell me!" He sounded more like a child than a nearly grown man.**

**"It is not my place. She will tell you when she feels the time is right," None of this was anything she did already know, she was wasting her time. Larissa knocked and without waiting for permission; opened the door.**

**"Larissa!" Harry announced; sounding worried sick, but she ignored him and looked to Dumbledore; who was sitting in his desk.**

**"I've found out what I needed to know, and I have also gathered some disturbing, yet predictable information that will be of greeat use to us," She glanced at Harry, and sat down in a chair.**

**"Yes? Go on." He said to her; waving his hand to illustrate his words.**

**"I have found out the Dark Lord's plot to kill Harry, and me on the way," She said, "And that Ethan Crabbe killed Sirius."**

**"You work fast." Dumbledore said smiling at her, "It took you, all of what? Half an hour" She smiled a small smile.**

**"Anyways," she said ignoring Dumbledore's compliment, "Voldemort is going to try and capture me. He expects that I will bring Harry to him, and I'm afraid he might be right. Then he plans to kill me in front of Harry; then ultimately killing Harry in a moment of weakness. Without a single exchange of words," She said all this showing no emotion.**

**"I have, of course, put various hiding charms on myself in order to stay hidden from the Death Eaters, but I am unsure if it will work against Voldemort. I have also been using an invisibility charm on me when I'm out in the open where anyone can see me. But I am not going hide like this for my whole life; but I can't think of anything else to do…" she said. Harry was just sitting in the chair next to her, staring out the window blankly.**

**Finally, after a few minute Harry spoke up breaking the tense silence that had fallen upon the room, and the people in it, "They want you dead; well kill them before they can get to you. Knock off all the Death Eater's; one by one if you have too… Then Voldemort will be left without anyone to protect him, he would be vulnerable. Then you take a hundred or so wizards and kill Voldemort."**

**"That is to say the least; easier said than done." Said Dumbledore, fire roaring in his blue eyes.**

****


	3. Any Last Words? Questions? Comments? Con...

Chapter Three

When Love Goes Missing…

Chapter Three 

** **

**Larissa didn't stay long in Dumbledore's office, she had things to do; and Harry, insisting that she couldn't handle herself, had followed her home. When the two arrived at the small cottage, the sun was just beginning to rise, making them both feel as if the day had flown by, leaving Harry exceptionally tried. But Larissa was far from ready to hit the hay; she had a plan, and it needed to be put into action before anything else. So, leaving Harry collapses on the couch, she ran upstairs; and when she came back down she had changed from her lavender blue dress robes and matching high-healed shoes into black leather pants and a black turtleneck sweater. A navy blue duffle bag was swung over her shoulder.**

**"Hey, Harry," she called into the living room, "Wake up and get in here."**

**Harry moaned in reply, and hauled himself up off the couch and into the kitchen where Larissa was calling him, "What do you want; I thought we were going to sleep, and start tomorrow." He whined.**

**"I am not asking you to tag along Harry, I can do this alone. If you want to sleep fine, but I'm not waiting until morning, this has to be done now. There's no time for me to rest," to Harry it was like Larissa had changed from the moping widow into G.I. Jane; he looked her up and down and his jaw dropped. Her figure was really noticeable when she wasn't wearing dress robes. Harry mentally slapped himself and shook his head.**

**"Lara, WHAT are you wearing?" he asked his mouth moving up and down trying to find something to say, "Please tell me that is not leather."**

**Larissa smiled, "Okay, I won't," she said summoning her hiking boots from her room and she put them on. She walked over in front of Harry and slammed her duffle bag down in front of Harry, "Are you in or out, Harry, because I'm not waiting all night."**

**Harry sighed, "Fine," he said before she could disappear yet again, "Just don't leave without me." **

Larissa smiled, "Alright then." She bent down to pick up her bag. Harry stiffened; her butt was practically only two feet away from him. She picked up the bag and started to walk towards the door. Harry slapped himself mentally again and followed.

*****

****

**Cold was the only word that came to Harry's mind that could properly describe his surroundings. A thick blanket of snow was falling across a dark sky; if the sun was up it was hidden behind thick storm clouds. What were they doing here, and more importantly, where were they?**

**He turned to Larissa who didn't seem to be affected by the harsh weather, "Where did you take us?" Harry asked rubbing his hands together to prevent them from freezing.**

**"****Northern Russia****…Why?" she said this as if it was no big thing.**

**"Umm…Is there a reason that we're in ****Northern Russia****; because it's really cold." **

**"Yes there is a reason, but first, come here," Harry obeyed and Larissa took out her wand and proceeded to tap him violently hard on the head.**

**"OUCH!!! What was that for? It hurt," He exclaimed, rubbing his head gently.**

**"But you're not cold anymore are you?" She replied in a know-it-all tone of voice similar to the voice Hermione adopted when she thought that Harry was doing something wrong.**

**But she was right, he wasn't cold anymore, of course he wasn't exactly warm, but his fingers were no longer numb and he had complete feeling back in his face. He glared at her and then said, "Okay, so now that I won't have to have my feet amputated from frost bite, is there a reason why we're in ****Russia**** when it's snowing?"**

**"Yes." she smiled cheekily, "It's a very simple explanation."**

**"Go on..." he said motioning for her to continue.**

**"And I'm not telling you!" she laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Harry rolled his eyes.**

**"Then what are we going to do? Make snow angels?" Harry asked sarcastically.**

**"You know I seriously think you need a break before we can start." she smiled and looked around examining the ground. Then, without warning she fell onto the ground and laughed, moving her arms and legs up and down, side to side. **

**"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at her as if she was crazy.**

**"I'm making snow angels dummy! Come on its fun!" she pulled Harry down into the snow. After a couple minutes of laughing and making snow angels Larissa and Harry finally got up to admire their work.**

**"It's wonderful!" Larissa exclaimed jokingly; laughing and pointing at the mess.**

**"Yea... Really beautiful...." Harry said. "Well let's get to work shall we?"**

**"All right!" she said, Harry could tell Larissa was in a good mood, for what reason he didn't know.**

**And so they went Harry in one direction and Larissa skipping off in the other, still holding her blue duffle bag.**

*****

****

**Harry went down the road a little ways and came into a town; the sign said Kouvachek. The people were looking at him strangely. Some of them even recognized him and pointed; he hated it.**

**He was looking around for death eaters; when he spotted a dingy looking pub called The Mark hidden in a dark alleyway.**

**This seems as good a place as any to pick up Death Eaters, so he strode off towards the shabby building. **

**What he found inside was totally not what he had expected. Inside was a dance club; There was about 500 people all between their teens, 20's, and 30's in it, a bar section, dining rooms, a DJ, and dancing lights. Over all he thought that this place was very, very cool.**

**He walked through the crowd towards the bar section. He went up to a pretty petite lady with red hair that strangely reminded him of Ron's younger sister Ginny.**

**"Hi." He said to her**

**"Hey." She said, then she did a double take, "YOU'RE Harry Potter!!" she said amazed**

**"Yeah," he replied not wanting to draw any attention to himself.**

**"That's very cool. You'll get hooked up so fast here; it'll make your head spin!" she said happily**

**"Excuse me?" he said not understanding**

**"This is The Mark. It's a dance club; it's mainly for having a good time and hooking up with someone."**

**"Oh okay, that's cool." He said, not very interested; still looking around for Death Eaters**

**"So what are you doing in ****Russia****, Harry?" she said interested.**

**"I'm... err..." he said, lost for words.**

**"Looking for evil guys, I expect?" she said all-knowingly, a strange almost smug smile on her face.**

**"Well, yeah. Why? Can you help me?" he said, now interested in their conversation.**

**"Maybe..." she said her smile growing larger; she paused, "I hear there are some pretty evil guys in town; there ALWAYS is. I hear that they are staying at the Davenport Hotel."**

**"Thanks." He said, turning to leave then having a thought strike his mind, making him turn back to the woman, "by the way I didn't catch your name."**

**"That's because I didn't tell you." She said smiling.**

**Harry smiled, "Okay, I'll be leaving now. See you around!" he walked out of the club into the freezing weather. "That was interesting." He muttered to himself, before heading down the street in search of Larissa.**

*****

****

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts…**

****

**"I don't believe Harry has been away for so long!" Hermione said frantically to Ron, as she slammed her arithmancy book shut; unable to concentrate on her homework.**

**"Ahh, I'm sure he's all right." He said comforting, while attempting to get a look at her assignment over her shoulder.**

**"I think I'm going to go to Dumbledore, he should know about this," She said determined, standing in her spot for a minute, then grabbing her homework and taking off out of the common room.**

**"What?! You can't do that! He'll get into trouble!" Ron yelled, running after her.**

**"I don't care! Harry got on the train and hasn't owled or anything since! And Sirius is still missing as far as we know and we haven't heard anything about that! I want answers, and I want them now! I'm sick of waiting!" she yelled, stopping in the middle of the corridor to let Ron catch up with her**

**"Fine. I'm coming with you, though." He said panting slightly from the sprint he'd just run.**

**"Of course, don't you always?" and together, Ron and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office.**

*****

****

**Harry had no trouble finding the posh hotel which was situated in the center of the small Russian village. But what he found there surprised him, and made him watch in silence, not wanting to disturb anything. So he hid behind a tree.**

**From his view point it looked to Harry that Larissa was battling to large figures dressed in grey robes, but once he got a closer look, the figure's turned out to be death eaters, very large and most likely strong death eaters. Yet Larissa didn't seem to be using her wand, and from the looks of it, she had snapped the death eater's wands, for they now lay at Harry's feet, broken into pieces. Harry was about to go in and help her, but he saw one of the death eaters fall roughly to the ground and decided that it would be better to not get in her way. She looked like she had everything under control.**

**Not long after Harry arrived, the Death Eaters were unconscious, piled on top of one another.Larissa shoved them up against a tree and tied them to it using a thick blue cord that had come from her mysterious duffle bag. Harry, deciding that the coast was clear, came out from behind the tree; he didn't say anything to her about her advanced fighting skills, even though he was dieing to know how in the world she acquired them; he didn't think it was such a good time, because she looked extremely busy.**

**Larissa glanced at Harry as he approached, but ignored him and continued on with what she was doing.She grabbed her wand and said, "Ennervate." The death eaters slowly awakened, "Now, tell me what you know before I kill you, and I might just turn you in alive." She spoke slowly taking their masks off.**

**There, tied to a tree, were Goyle and McNair.**

**"We have nothing to say to you, Hahn." Said Goyle, though in his beady eyes you could tell he was about to wet his pants.**

**"Fine then," Larissa shrugged and raised her wand. Harry turned his head, not wanting to watch, "Any lasts words? Questions? Comments? Confessions?" She smiled evilly, but it didn't reach her eyes.**

**"Sure why not?" said McNair cockily, "never be certain that someone is dead…"**

**"Unless you check seven times," Larissa finished for him; it was an old Aurors saying. Somehow, Harry thought that it meant something to her.**

**Larissa looked at Goyle "and you; any last words?" Goyle stayed silent. "All right then." Harry turned his head again, "Stupefy!" Harry turned his head back and looked at her in wonder, not understanding why she had stunned them, "Merservious!" and the Death Eaters disappeared.**

**"Where did they go?" he asked curiously.**

**She turned her head and carelessly muttered, "The ministry," while putting the bindings she had used on the Death Eaters in her mysterious duffle bag. Harry leaned forward to try and see what was in there, but Larissa had already zipped it shut.**

*****

****

**Again at Hogwarts…**

****

**Hermione and Ron knocked on Dumbledore's door and it opened immediately.**

**"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasely." He said smiling, "How may I help you?"**

**"Well, even though I don't want to get Harry into trouble, I think that you need to know," Hermione started, "Harry left on the Hogsmeade train awhile ago and umm... we haven't heard anything. We've been telling all the teachers that he is in his dorm sick."**

**"Oh..." Dumbledore said the twinkling in his eyes disappearing; for once Dumbledore was lost for words. Finally he spoke up again, "Harry has left due to a family emergency, am I correct?"**

Hermione and Ron both nodded, "Yeah Sirius went missing, so he left to help Larissa."

**Dumbledore nodded in agreement, looking from Hermione to Ron and back again, "Well, we've had some news on what has happened to Sirius," he paused and motioned for the two to sit down, "They have found him. In the forest just north of the cottage that he shares's with Larissa." There was a long pause as Dumbledore looked down at his fingers, then to Hermione, then Ron, and then back down at his fingers, "They found him dead."**

**He said this so abruptly that Ron and Hermione had to think about it before they fully understood; and even then Ron asked, "What do you mean dead?"**

**Hermione turned to look at Ron, her face full of disbelief, before she looked Dumbledore in the eye and nodded for him to answer the question.**

**"He was murdered, by Voldemort," Dumbledore explained, this time slowly, for it to sink in, "He was stabbed."**

**__****They nodded, not so much in agreement, but in realization that it had happened and they couldn't change it. So they stood, without another word to Dumbledore; and left the round room.**

**"I had completely forgotten about Hermione and Ron during this whole thing. Who else have I forgotten?" Dumbledore thought out loud; then he remembered, "The Weasely's."**

*****

****

**At the Weasely residence…**

****

**Molly Weasely was going about her business, doing the housework and getting ready for lunch when she heard a tapping on her window. She spun around and saw a Hogwarts owl just outside the window. She opened the window carelessly, curious about what the owl had for her. The tawny owl dropped the letter on the kitchen counter and flew straight back out the window. Molly opened the letter; she dropped it, startled, and yelled for her husband.**

*****

****

**"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry.**

**"Well I've all ready checked into this hotel; let's go get some drinks! I know a great club that we could go to," Larissa announced swinging the duffle bag over her shoulder.**

**"The Mark?" Harry asked, even though he was wondering why Larissa thought that celebrating now was a good idea, since they hadn't really done anything.**

**"Yea, I used to go there all the time; wait, how did you know?" she asked confused.**

**"I just came from there." He replied.**

**"Oh." She said feeling a little stupid.**

**They walked through the harsh weather and snow and made their way back towards the mark. Larissa paused before she entered, but when Harry asked her about it she said it was nothing and went inside.**

**They walked up to the bar section; to the red-haired lady again. She smiled and greeted Harry. She then turned to Larissa, grinned, and proceeded to say,**

**"Larissa! I haven't seen you in here in what? 2, 3 years?" she said greeting her warmly.**

**"Must be… but I do seem to remember a time when I came up here last year, but I don't remember what for.." Larissa replied, thinking. **

**"How come you stopped coming? I was starting to think you hated me!" she teased.**

**"Oh, how could I ever hate you, Sellena!" she laughed, "Well, didn't you know? I quit, so I had no reason to come here anymore; that and I had met my fiancée around that time."**

**"Oh I guess I probably should have known. Who's the lucky guy?" she asked. Larissa suddenly went quiet; Harry didn't say anything and Sellena looked at both of them confused. **

**After an uncomfortable pause Harry finally spoke up, "Hey, um, can I have a butterbeer?" **

**"Sure thing Harry," Sellena went over and got the mug and proceeded to fill the cup up.**

**"Oh and I'll have my usual; you still remember don't you?" called Larissa**

**"Of course, it's the strongest stuff we got!!" she laughed; Larissa smiled. Sellena walked back over and placed their drinks down.**

**"One butterbeer, and one Triple Strawberry Sui, straight up!" she laughed again; Harry laughed too and started to gulp down his mug while Larissa smiled and sipped her Sui out of her martini glass.**

**All of the sudden there was a blast.**

*****

****

**Hermione and Ron sat in the common room in a shocked silence. Hermione was wondering how Harry and Larissa took the news, while in extreme sadness that Sirius died. Meanwhile Ron took a different view, revenge. He wanted to kill the scum-sucking bastard who did this. Not only did this creep kill Harry's godfather and Larissa's fiancée, but one of the best and funniest people he knew! Ron was in a murderous rage; imagining a death eater being tortured. Hermione, finally deciding what to do next, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and left for the Owlery.**

*****

****

**Harry and Larissa spun around to see what had happened, Sellena screamed, and Harry gasped. It was like the world had erupted; a sudden explosion had sent them to the ground. Hiding under their bars stools, Larissa and Harry watched the dance club crumble to the ground in front of their eyes. Harry, hearing the ceiling creak above them, tugged on Larissa's arm, and motioned that they leave the building.**

**Once they were outside and had dusted themselves off, Larissa looked around her, confused. Her blue duffle bag, where was it? Then it donned on her, it must have been left inside. She couldn't very well leave it in there; it held some extremely valuable things in it. So off she went, back into the unstable structure; Harry yelling after her to stop and that she was being silly endangering herself for a bag. But she couldn't hear him, for she was out of sight and into the club again.**

**Inside Larissa couldn't see anything; there was dust and smoke everywhere. So she wandered blindly, feeling her way through the debris, nearly stepping into a hole that a fallen support beam had created in the floor. But after what felt like hours of wandering blindly her hand grasped the straps of her bag. She tugged at it, but it wouldn't move; it was trapped under something. So she began trying to push off the rubble that was holding the bag, but the building gave a loud rumble and more wood, and dust fell; she felt glass cutting her skin, glass from the drinks that they had been having only minutes ago. This was a warning, that she was pushing it, that she wasn't invincible like she had been acting the past few days. She gave the bag another heave and it was set free; but another rumble had set the building shaking. So without a look back Larissa began to make a mad dash for the direction she assumed the door was; but she wasn't fast enough; just as she began to see light, a heavy piece of wood fell from the ceiling and knocked her on the head, rendering her unconscious, the another fell on her legs trapping her in the building. The world was black.**


End file.
